1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cover system for protecting the exterior finish and maintaining aesthetic appeal of a vehicle, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle cover which is installed on the body of a vehicle for protecting paint finish exposed to natural conditions such as foreign materials, sunlight, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a painted surface of a vehicle is exposed to foreign materials including small pebbles, debris, dust, smog, and so forth and weather elements such as sunlight comprising of strong ultraviolet rays, rainwater, etc., there is a possibility for the painted surface to undergo quality degradation such as discoloring and scratching.
In the case of a vehicle discharged from a factory, before it is delivered to a dealer or purchaser, the exterior finish of the vehicle must be protected to the maximum. In particular, this has critical importance when the vehicle is stored for a lengthy period of time at a wharf or ship for export.
In order to export a vehicle, about 3 or more months are required for conducting customs formalities and transportation. In this regard, a method for attaching an opaque vinyl wrapper to the vehicle using adhesive, and a method of applying a rust resistor to the vehicle are disclosed in the art as a technique for protecting a painted surface of a vehicle.
However, in the former case, problems are induced in that adhesive remains on the surface of a vehicle, and due to difficulties in mounting and removing the opaque vinyl wrapper, a number of workers and a long period of time are required. Therefore, loss is caused in terms of both time and cost.
Moreover, in the latter case, drawbacks are provoked in that the paint finish is likely to be discolored when bird droppings adhere thereto. Further, since wastewater is produced upon washing a vehicle to remove the rust resistor, environmental pollution is incurred. Consequently, the use of the rust resistor is not allowed in a diversity of countries.